


Thramsay Text Messages

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Texting, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains text messages between Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy (given that I don't see Reek being allowed to have a phone, let alone allowed so far away from Ramsay, that they would need to text each other XD). Each conversation is seen on Ramsay's display. Enjoy!</p><p>! Ironically I just managed to delete this entire work TWICE with my phone. Which unfortunately means all your lovely comments, kudos and subscriptions are lost. I apologize to the moon and back for my stupidity. I promise to never again maintain my posts through my phone, so hopefully your future comments and kudos will be safe :D</p><p>Nanjcsy did some AMAZING stories based on a few of these texts. Do yourself a favor and read the lovely stories here:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4919185/chapters/11286175</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fun idea

 

Thanks for watching!


	2. Wake up

Thanks for watching!


	3. A joke

Thanks for watching!


	4. Protection

Thanks for watching!


	5. I wasn't drunk

Thanks for watching!


	6. Ungrateful

Thanks for watching!


	7. Flying phone

Thanks for watching!


	8. Trouble

Thanks for watching!


	9. Wine

Thanks for watching!


	10. Forgotten

Thanks for watching!


	11. Random game #1

Thanks for watching!


	12. Random game #2

Thanks for watching!


	13. Random game #3

Thanks for watching!


	14. Random game #4

Thanks for watching!


	15. Random game #5

  


Thanks for watching!


	16. A new car

Thanks for watching!


	17. Correct

Thanks for watching!


	18. A new game

Thanks for watching!


	19. Home alone

Thanks for watching!


	20. Of course I care

Thanks for watching!


	21. Happy birthday

Thanks for watching!


	22. A good day

Thanks for watching!


	23. A new name

Thanks for watching!


	24. Oops

Thanks for watching!


	25. Partytrasher

Thanks for watching!


	26. Wrong number

Thanks for watching!


	27. Don't text me

Thanks for watching!


	28. No pressure

Thanks for watching!


	29. In my dreams

Thanks for watching!


	30. Care about you

Thanks for watching!


	31. Attention

Thanks for watching!


	32. Leave

Thanks for watching!


	33. Liar

Thanks for watching!


	34. Thramsay specials: Dad #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to balance Ramsay's cruelties with a bit of justice, and why not look to Roose Bolton for that? So here are a couple of texts between Ramsay and his beloved dad. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	35. Thramsay specials: Dad #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to balance Ramsay's cruelties with a bit of justice, and why not look to Roose Bolton for that? So here are a couple of texts between Ramsay and his beloved dad. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	36. Thramsay specials: Dad #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to balance Ramsay's cruelties with a bit of justice, and why not look to Roose Bolton for that? So here are a couple of texts between Ramsay and his beloved dad. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	37. Thramsay specials: Dad #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to balance Ramsay's cruelties with a bit of justice, and why not look to Roose Bolton for that? So here are a couple of texts between Ramsay and his beloved dad. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	38. Thramsay specials: Dad #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to balance Ramsay's cruelties with a bit of justice, and why not look to Roose Bolton for that? So here are a couple of texts between Ramsay and his beloved dad. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	39. Feeling sick

Thanks for watching!


	40. Stupidity test

>   
> 

Thanks for watching!


	41. Forgetful

Thanks for watching!


	42. Trespassing

Thanks for watching!


	43. Easy

Thanks for watching!


	44. Truth or dare

Thanks for watching!


	45. Thramsay specials: Jon & Robb #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems impossible to keep Jon and Robb from interfering with Theon's and Ramsay's relationship, and I guess they would sometimes even dare to contact Ramsay directly. I wonder how such a conversation would go...

Thanks for watching!


	46. Thramsay specials: Jon & Robb #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems impossible to keep Jon and Robb from interfering with Theon's and Ramsay's relationship, and I guess they would sometimes even dare to contact Ramsay directly. I wonder how such a conversation would go...

Thanks for watching!


	47. Thramsay specials: Jon & Robb #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems impossible to keep Jon and Robb from interfering with Theon's and Ramsay's relationship, and I guess they would sometimes even dare to contact Ramsay directly. I wonder how such a conversation would go...

Thanks for watching!


	48. Thramsay specials: Jon & Robb #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems impossible to keep Jon and Robb from interfering with Theon's and Ramsay's relationship, and I guess they would sometimes even dare to contact Ramsay directly. I wonder how such a conversation would go...

Thanks for watching!


	49. Thramsay specials: Dad #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	50. Thramsay specials: Dad #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	51. Thramsay specials: Dad #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	52. Thramsay specials: Dad #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	53. Thramsay specials: Dad #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	54. Thramsay specials: Dad #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another round of justice, in the form of Roose Bolton. Enjoy!

Thanks for watching!


	55. I love you!

Thanks for watching!


	56. Waffles

Thanks for watching!


	57. Paranormal Activity

Thanks for watching!


	58. Typo

Thanks for watching!


	59. Help

Thanks for watching!


	60. Thramsay specials: Damon #1

Thanks for watching!


	61. Thramsay specials: Damon #2

Thanks for watching!


	62. Thramsay specials: Damon #3

Thanks for watching!


	63. Thramsay specials: Damon #4

Thanks for watching!


	64. Thramsay Special: Jon and Robb #5

Thanks for watching!


	65. Thramsay Special: Jon and Robb #6

Thanks for watching!


	66. Bad signal

Thanks for watching!


	67. Kitchen Monster

Thanks for watching!


	68. Asshat

Thanks for watching!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thramsay Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919185) by [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy)




End file.
